Memories
by redfox13
Summary: Once upon a time I left the love of my life behind, along with all the things that made me smile. All I have left are my memories, but I miss you. And I still love you. OneShot, HPDM.


Author: Another one by me! First person view again, no other warnings, simply enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time I left the love of my life behind. Along with all the things that made me smile.

I had my reasons, you betrayed me.

You told me you would always be mine.

Yet when I found you fucking around you were angry with me. Blaming me for your troubles, for your own pain.

You don't realize that I would have died for you, I would have done anything to take away your suffering.

And until tonight I've been living a lie, my eyes have been veiled by darkness. I would have followed you forever.

I guess I should have known and moved on with my life instead of spending all my time with you pretending you were the one.

The signs were all there in front of my face. The signs of your cheating, of your betrayal.

I thought you were the one.

I know some people find their one true love, I thought I had, but all I'm left with is a broken heart.

I held nothing back from you and in return this is what I get, nothing, pain. You took my soul, my heart, everything. I never thought you would do something so evil. But I'm stronger then you realize and I'll pick myself up.

I wanted to stay with you, but there's a little voice inside my head telling me to leave, to forget you.

And I will. Even as I watch all my dreams blowing away in the wind, my spirit along with them, I will go.

I will cry and it will hurt.

But you'll be sorry, and I won't be there when you realize your mistakes. You'll fall and I won't be there to catch you.

I'm just a distant memory to you, you left me hanging by a string but I've fallen. You weren't there to catch me and I've been forced to go on.

It's been years since I've seen you. Since I ran away from you.

I look back and I see how happy we were. I always thought you'd be there, that we would always be.

I was ready to love you all my life.

And I still do, all this time, waiting for you to come back. Wondering why you left in the first place, why I wasn't enough for you.

Please.

Don't leave me alone to cry anymore, I'm a mess without you, each passing day I grow weaker.

But you're never there when I look up, when I wipe away my tears, the tears I cry for you.

I've always loved you, even when you looked down on me with hate, disgust. Even now when I pretend to be strong, your memory is enough to bring me to my knees.

I miss your tender touch, the warmth you would always bring. It's like there's an empty spot in my heart.

My life is dark without your light, empty, cold.

All I have are my memories.

I close my eyes and everything is alright, I can feel your fingers brushing against my skin. That's all I need, the dreams are enough for now.

And all I do now is dream.

But I miss you.

That's why I must go back, if only to see you for a moment, to watch from afar. I need to be in your presence once more.

You are my everything.

I've given up my entire life, thrown it all away for this one chance. And I won't let it go so easily, I've made up my mind, I need you.

After all the pain and tears I've realized that. I'm nothing without you, not that I was anything to begin with.

After the war I was nothing, everyone turned away from me. Everyone but you. So now I go back with that in mind.

I know where you are, even after school has ended and everyone has moved on. I've kept watch over you, like a guardian angel.

You're a teacher now, working alongside Dumbledore. It's not surprising though, not to me. You revealed your secrets, your deepest desires and fears.

You're strong for doing that. Even though you think yourself weak, unworthy. The blame falls to that bastard who raised you, he brainwashed you into submission.

You're strong to me, you're my angel.

I take a breath as the train comes to a halt, you aren't expecting me but I know you'll be waiting. It's your new duty as a Professor to greet the new students, though you never did like them too much.

I also received a letter from Dumbledore which surprised me. I never though I would be a teacher at Hogwarts, but he has asked me.

I make my way through the throng of excited faces, I smile at the bright grins.

Then I see you.

Your back is turned as I make my way toward you.

My heart is hammering in my chest, I never though I would have the chance to see you again, to touch you. I get close enough and breathe in deeply, taking in the scent of mint that always seems to hang around your being.

My hand is quivering as I reach out and gently lay it on your shoulder.

You turn, confusion and a question on your lips. Then you see me and I hold back my laugh. The shock filling your face is well worth the trip.

I smile as you whisper my name, only I can hear it as the noise around us drowns out every other sound.

You lunge forward and embrace me and I immediately melt into your strong arms.

"Don't you ever leave me again." Your whisper has a desperate edge to it.

You kiss my hair, running your fingers through the mess it has become.

And all I can do is smile like an idiot. The emptiness in my heart is finally filled with your warmth.

I know it won't be easy to piece our relationship back together, but we will try.

"I love you."

I smile and bask in the warmth your body brings, ignoring the world around us.

Yes, I'll make sure this works out.

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

Author: Bwahaha, another one where I don't tell you who the people r until the end. I have fun with those. I hope u enjoyed, this one was happier then the last one at least.

Red


End file.
